


Songfilled life

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Giovanna are back from Paris and invite their friends for barbecue. Only Danny doesn't want to come but his sister Vicky could finally convince him. But Danny can't enjoy the party, he feels left out and gets depressed. He isolates himself but Tom tries to drag him out because there's something Danny doesn't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songfilled life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: Don't blame me, but the idea for this fic came to my mind after reading on twitter (yeah, twitter gives great stuff for fanfic ideas <3) that Tom spent a lot time together with Giovanna (it's nothing against her, she's lovely) and the others. I couldn't help but think that Danny might feel a bit ejected.  
> Note: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them. :)

„...Come on, little brother...don't be like this. Why don't you want to come?“ asked Vicky on the other line. „I'm not really invited, y'know?“ answered Danny.  
„That's not true! I know from Carrie that he tried to call you more than once but you didn't pick up the phone.“ Shit, the girl knew everything. He didn't know what to say for his defence anymore so Vicky continued trying to convince him: „Danny, I know why you don't want to go but...all your closest friends will be there and...you and Tom have hardly seen each other lately. Don't you want to see him, didn't you miss him?“ The last question of his older sister hit him like a stab in the heart. Of course he missed Tom and he wanted to see him more than anyone else right now, but not with so many people around and especially not with Giovanna, his girlfriend, by his side. He just couldn't bear to see them bill and coo all the time.   
„You know it's not that...“ Danny said quietly, his hurt clearly audible through the phone.   
„I'm sorry. But...please come to that barbecue...I'm sure he will be happy to see you. He wants you to be there...otherwise he hadn't told his sister to ask me to ask you if you want to come. God, that sounds more complicated than it is...“, she giggled at her last sentence, „...at least you got me. Please come...pretty please?“ Even from her voice, Danny could imagine how she made puppy eyes and so he gave in with a defeated sigh: „Okay.“ A quiet squeal escaped her lips before she thanked him.

Three hours later, Danny found himself alone on a couch in Tom's flat, where normally was enough space for six people, and already felt left out.   
Everyone was chatting with everybody, except him.  
Carrie and Vicky were chatting about clothes and other girlstuff, Dougie and Harry talked about...well...he couldn't really tell because they were a bit too far away but they seemed to have a lot of fun because they laughed and giggled all the time. And Tom and Giovanna sat not too far away on the other, much smaller, couch. He could have listened to what they were talking about but he didn't want to. But it was clear enough that they enjoyed each other's company. And every time Danny sent a brief glance at the couple he could see the moony look on Giovanna's face.

So he tried to look at someone other than his gorgeous bandmate, with whom he was secretly in love with, and his girlfriend. His sight fell on Dougie and Harry.   
They were still laughing and giggling. Every time he heard them laugh it was a joke he missed. It jerked him a bit but he was too lazy to make a move from this, admittedly comfortable, large couch.  
But he didn't miss when Harry leaned over to Dougie's ear and whispered something which made the bassist's face blush and giggle even more.   
Danny knitted his brows together. What were they talking about? He didn't think anymore they were telling each other jokes or something harmless. It seemed more like sweet nothings or...dirty talking?   
He could see Harry's hands suddenly reaching out for Dougie's over the table and then they kissed! It was a short kiss at first, but then it went more intensive. Danny wasn't sure from the distance but it looked like they kissed with their tongues. Oh, dear...great...at least they found each other.   
Now Danny felt more miserable than before. Why couldn't it be that easy with Tom?

He quickly looked around in the living room. Did anyone else notice the kiss?   
His glimpse fell on Tom. He had seen it. The blond's eyes stayed on the couple a while longer but then he looked directly at Danny and gave him his adorable one-dimple-smile he loved so much.   
The younger boy blushed a little. He felt slightly uncomfortable. It was like Tom could read his mind but he prayed to God he wasn't able to.   
Of course, he imagined how it would feel like to kiss his older best friend, more than once, and his thoughts didn't stop at kissing, they always went way further...

He realised nearly a bit too late that they were still looking, no, staring now, at each other. Danny gave a shy smile back. A bit late, but better late than never, right?   
Now the boy of his wet dreams walked over with his glass of water and sat beside him.   
„And...you enjoy yourself?“ the blond asked. The brunette blinked at him. He didn't know how to answer his simple question. He would like to say: „I haven't. But now that you are here, it's much better.“ but instead he only managed to say „Yeah.“   
Tom cocked his head and grinned: „No, you don't.“   
„What?“ the younger gasped and felt caught again.   
„Don't lie to me, Danny.“, the older guitarrist said and nudged the brunette's side with his elbow, „You didn't enjoy the party, because you haven't talked to anyone and you always looked around and watched the others having fun. I didn't enjoy myself very much either by the way, that's why I came to you.“  
First, he wanted to contradict his bandmate's answer but then he realised he was right. Hold on a second, this meant Tom probably hadn't paid very much attention to what Giovanna said to him because he had looked around as well...and muchly at him!   
The younger felt a bit flattered. Of course there was no way he would feel the same because he had a girlfriend, but still.

Tom took a deep breath, opened his mouth and was about to say something when suddenly the light was dimmed and everyone went silent. Then Giovanna spoke: „Hello dear friends! I'm glad you all could come to our little barbecue and hope you enjoyed the food and all. Now that we're all seated, I hope, we thought it's time to show our photos we made on our holiday in Paris.“   
The friends clapped their hands. The brunette girl bowed and thanked the crowd. „Oh, honey...could you please insert the Picture-CD to show the photos on the television?“ she said in a lower voice, directed to Tom.  
Danny really had begun to enjoy the party but this short word “honey“ ruined his good mood he had built up a few minutes ago.   
Tom grimaced a bit, settled his glass on the small table beside the couch and rolled his eyes before he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend.   
Danny blinked confused. What was that? Tom looked a bit...annoyed. Was ist because of Giovanna? It looked very much like it.   
He knew it shouldn't be and it was kind of mean but...it lightened his mood again a bit.

When the CD was ready to show the photos, Tom stepped aside so everybody could watch the television. As Danny realised sadly, he didn't come back to him on the couch. He just stood there beside his girlfriend and watched the photos flickering on the screen.  
Danny started to ask himself why Tom had to walk over there and insert the CD because seriously...it was no sorcery to do this, Giovanna had could have done this by herself, couldn't she?   
Sometimes it seemed to him as if she treated Tom like a servant and it made the younger boy a bit upset that his older friend was just too nice and did whatever she asked him to do. And there was nothing the brunette boy could do about it, because, to be honest, it was none of his business.

Danny let out a quiet sigh and turned his head now on the television, even if he wasn't very interested in watching the photos. There were mostly photos of Giovanna and Tom together, like he expected. They smiled on every single photo and it caused Tom's fucking adorable dimple to appear.

He looked over to the blond again. The glint of the TV reflected on his face and Danny couldn't help but begin to stare at his best friend. As cheesy as it may sound but for him, Tom looked a bit like an angel at this moment. A small smile crept on the brunettes face at the thought, but it soon faded away when Giovanna's arm sneaked around Tom's waist. And if this wasn't even enough, she snuggled up her face in his neck.  
Danny bit his lip and turned his gaze away, back to the television: Tom and Giovanna again. His heart ached. He knew he shouldn't have come but whose fault was it? He looked over to his sister. What did she say one the phone? _“At least you got me.“_ Yeah, so much to that. She didn't care about him. Where was Vicky when he sat all alone there and was obviously bored?   
He could even cry now and she wouldn't notice. No one would. Then he realised his eyes went wet. No way, he was not going to cry now! Quickly he wiped with his hands over his eyes before real tears could make their way down.   
For now he was glad that the room was darkened and everyone paid attention to the television.  
Danny cursed Tom in his thoughts for making him a pansy. Normally he didn't cry that easy but when the blond was around he went all soft. He hated it.   
Shocked, he realised his jealousy made him hate everybody: Giovanna for being Tom's girlfriend, Vicky for not caring for him, Carrie for asking Vicky to ask him to come, Dougie and Harry for being a happy gay couple now, Tom for being obviously straight but still fucking adorable and himself for being such a coward.  
He knew he shouldn't have come to that damn party. It was pure torture for him.

Suddenly the room lighted up again. The photo show was over.   
„Thank you so much for showing your photos, they're so sweet!“ Carrie suddenly beamed. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Danny. He didn't say anything.   
All friends gathered around the couple and asked questions about this and that...

Danny took the opportunity and give in the urge to get out of here. He knew it was not good behaviour to go without a word but he didn't feel like he belonged here anymore. Nobody would notice when he was away. Why should they care? They all live in their own happy world. They don't know how he feels and they wouldn't understand how hard it is to be confronted by the guy you're secretly in love with and his girlfriend all the time. They don't know the ache in his heart when he looked at the oh-so-happy couple. They don't know the feeling of building up false hope by simple nice gestures of the person you desire, which get smashed down by the rude reality again.

To be fair, it was the best for everyone that he had left. Otherwise he probably would have done something stupid like grabbing Tom and kissing him in front of everyone or smashing everything down frustratedly.

Before the brunette realised, he was in front of his own house. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.   
Here he was again. Alone. No one was waiting for him in the parlour and there was nobody to call out to.

What should he do now? Nervously, he ran his hands through his short hair and his gaze fell on his pinboard. His favourite McFly-songs hung there, mostly the ones he'd secretly dedicated to Tom.  
He approached the pinboard and read „Walk in the sun“. Yeah, this song was one of the few he'd written all by himself. Danny took the lyrics down, picked up his guitar and a pen and walked out in the garden to sit down on the grass.

It was totally stupid but he was so frustrated that he decided to change the lyrics, so that it was a normal song with no hint of desire or anything that had to do with love.  
So he took a more precise look at the lyrics again:

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you_   
_I wonder what it's like to be home_   
_And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe_   
_All I know, that in time I'll be fine_

_I wonder what it's like to fly so high_   
_Or to breathe under the sea_   
_I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes_   
_But I'll be okay if you come along with me_

_Chorus:_   
_Such a long, long way to go_   
_Where I'm going I don't know_   
_I'm just following the road_   
_For a walk in the sun_   
_For a walk in the sun_

_I wonder how they put a man on the moon_   
_I wonder what it's like up there_   
_I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune_   
_All I know is the answer's in the air_

_(Chorus)_

_Sitting and watching the world going by_   
_Is it true when we die we go up to the sky?_   
_Woah, woah_   
_So many things that I don't understand_   
_Burnt my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun_   
_Woah_   
_Walking in the sun_

_(Chorus)_

Phew, this would be more difficult than the brunette had thought. He would have to delete half of the song.   
Danny stroke out the first, second and the fourth sentence.   
Hmm...he'd brought himself up to a diffucult business, because it wasn't easy to find new verses which would match and rhyme with the sentences that were left there. He scratched his head helplessly.

Suddenly, a hand was gently placed on the brunettes shoulder and he winced. Danny must have been so busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice that someone was behind him. He didn't need to turn around because the person kneeled down beside him. His heartbeat went faster automatically when blue eyes met familiar brown eyes.   
Danny wanted to yell at Tom that he almost scared him to death but he took the brunette's breath away - just with his pure appearance.   
„I'm so glad I found you. I wondered where you went so suddenly without saying goodbye. My first thought was that you went to the toilet. And after searching the whole house, I realised you might have gone home. But I want to know...why, Danny?“ the blond asked with a slight concern in his voice.   
Wait a minute...did he just say he searched the whole house after him? So he had noticed then?   
The younger needed some time to collect all his thoughts together again and to remember what had happened before and answered: „I...well...uhm...thought...you wouldn't realise if I'm there or not and...“ Danny stopped his own sentence. When he had left the party he felt he was right to go but now that he tried to put this into words it sounded rather childish.   
„What makes you think that, Dan?“ Tom's voice was surprisingly calm.   
„I...I just...I don't know. You all seemed so happy and I felt like...I'm just...I'm sorry.“ Danny stuttered. He couldn't bring himself to tell his friend the whole truth.  
His anger and frustration were blown away since his best friend had emerged. Hold on... „How could you get into my house anyway?“ Danny suddenly asked confused.   
„Spare key? Remember?“ Tom answered amused. The younger lifted his head, nodded slightly and said: „Oh, yeah...right. Sure.“   
Then there was an awkward silence between them.

„What are you doing there, by the way?“ Tom suddenly asked and tilted his head towards his lyrics to have a better look. „Well...I'm...I just...“ Danny tried to explain, but the older interrupted him: „Why did you stroke the words out?“ Curiosity and confusion shone through his question. „I think they're stupid.“ said the brunette quietly.   
„What?! No, they're not stupid, I like them.“ the blond answered with determination in his voice. Danny looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious, could he?   
„Yes, they are! And I want to change the lyrics because they are dedicated to the person I've been in love with for years but he obviously doesn't love me back, I sadly realised again today. And that's why.“ the brunette retorted. Shit, now he had said it. Unfortunately, Tom is smart enough to put one and one together to realise he was the person the younger has spoken of. But this time he wouldn't run away. This time he would face reality and be turned down so that his suffering will hopefully come to an end, like he wrote in his song: _All I know, that in time I'll be fine_ , even though he didn't believe in it.

„But...when you want to change them, then I need to change 'Home is where the heart is', too. Well...at least the first few strophes.“ he suddenly heard the blond saying.   
„What? Why?“ Now it was Danny who asked the questions.  
„Because...god, I hope, I don't regret what I'm going to do now...“ said Tom embarassed and cleared his throat before he started singing: _„I'm a lover, not a fighter, hold me close and I'll take you higher than you've ever been. Raise your hands and lay down your weapons, we could turn this around in seconds flat, if you believe...“_  
Danny stared amazed at the blond when he realised his older friend had moved closer and closer to him while singing, so their faces were only some inches apart. The younger didn't dare to move because he didn't want this moment to stop. He was petrified and could melt away at the same time when Tom placed his hand on the brunette's chest and his soft voice continued singing: _„Home is where the heart is, it's where we started, where we belong..."_  
Finally, Tom closed the gap and their lips met.  
Danny couldn't believe his dream was coming true right now, that this was actually happening...Tom kissing him!   
Soon, he felt Tom's tongue on his lips, begging for admission, which he unhesitatingly granted.  
Butterflies exploded in his stomach and although their tongues were exploring each other mouths, their kiss was still soft.   
And even if this was be a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Smiling softly, this reminded him of an another song he wrote, but with Dougie together this time, which was also dedicated to Tom: _Don't wake me up...Baby, I'm in love..._  
He felt the older boy's arms wrapping around his shoulders and at the same time Danny ran his hand through short blond hair. No, this wasn't a dream, it was real and it felt so good and right.  
When he had changed all lyrics which were dedicated to Tom, then he would have had a lot of work to do. He was so glad that his blond friend had kept him from doing so. Luckily, there was no reason to do it anymore.

After a while their lips parted slowly and Danny felt a bit dazed. It was far better than he had dreamed of. „Now you don't have to wonder anymore what it's like.“, was the first thing Tom said after their kiss, „It was kind of an answer to your song, that's why I don't want you to change it, understood?“ Both giggled softly.   
But then Danny remembered something and he was a bit afraid to ask but did it anyway: „And...what about Giovanna now?“ Tom frowned a bit at this question: „What do you mean?“   
The younger didn't dare to look in those gorgeous brown eyes and said quietly: „Well...she's your girlfriend and...“ Danny was cut off by Tom's laugh. „Who told you that rubbish? Did you really think I would have left alone my guests at the party when I didn't care about you? And Giovanna is great as a friend but she's not a girlfriend.“  
Danny asked startled: „You...you did what?“ Tom gave him one of his cutest smiles and said: „It's okay. Never mind. Don't worry about it.“ Then he stood up and tugged the younger boy's arm, so both were standing.   
„So, come on. I want to take a _Walk in the sun_ with my lovely and cute boyfriend now.“   
Danny beamed at his words and let his gaze briefly fall on the named lyrics on the floor, before Tom led him towards the front door, for a walk hand in hand.   
Now they could fill their songs with good memories of them together.

The End


End file.
